


And oh, poor Atlas

by Padawameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Off-screen Threats of Violence Towards Child Character, Owen and Beru are Only Mentioned, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawameron/pseuds/Padawameron
Summary: Silence lays over the cold deserts of Tatooine, and Obi-wan grieves.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	And oh, poor Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne from throwing sad hc predictions at a friend on discord after seeing the rumour of Temuera playing Cody in the Kenobi show. 500 words later and I'm happy to present this angst fest and get back to writing fluffy fics lol
> 
> Please heed the warnings in the tags, if you're not comfortable with any of them then please don't hesitate to hit the back button, and take care of yourself! Also I tried to tag everything but please let me know if you think I'm missing any tags.
> 
> Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The twin suns have long since sunk below the horizon, and Obi-wan is cold. Not the type of cold that settles over the desert at night, the kind that leaves goosebumps on your skin and crystallizes your breath in the air. But the type of cold that brings with it a numbness, sinks deep into your bones and chases away any last vestiges of warmth in your soul. 

Cody is cold too. He's still in Obi-wan's arms, and Obi-wan cradles him closer, ignoring the sharp ache from the wound in his side. He will heal, with time. 

Cody won't. Cody won’t heal, because the wound is too deep, because the blood loss is too great.

Cody won't heal, because Obi-wan killed him. 

There's something writhing in his chest, some monster, clawing its way up his throat. He clenches his jaw, trapping the scream behind his teeth. Obi-wan thought he would be numb to the grief by now. After everything he'd been through, everything he'd seen, everything he'd lost. Qui-gon. Satine. Padme. _Anakin_.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Luke's screams still ring in his ears, his fear still echoing in the force. They had just celebrated his second life day not two cycles ago. Beru had collared Obi-wan before he could slip back into the dunes and dumped Luke in his arms, leaving Obi-wan to the tender mercies of a force sensitive toddler while she finished preparing the small feast they had gathered. The celebration had been a small one, only the four of them once Owen had returned home, but Luke had babbled happily from his seat of honour in Obi-wan's lap. He hadn't been babbling when Obi-wan tracked him down days later, gripped painfully tight against blank, plastoid armour. 

Luke is safe back at the Lars’ homestead now, but the image of his scrunched up face, covered in tears and snot and dirt will haunt Obi-wan for a long time. As will the image of Cody holding a blaster to his head, eyes cold and force presence void of any of the warmth and affection it used to hold.

And now here he is, knelt in the deceptively soft sand with the broken body of his love, his husband, his _cyare_ , cradled in his arms. Cody’s face is almost peaceful underneath all the blood and grime. He looks so much older, older than he should be, the ragged scar over his eye now blending with the deep wrinkles lining his face. 

Obi-wan strokes a gentle hand over Cody’s cheek, tracing that old scar like how he used to when they would curl up together on the Negotiator. They will never have that kind of peace again. The force is capable of many things, but bringing someone back from the dead is beyond even its powers. Not without a sacrifice Obi-wan is unwilling to make. 

There will be work to do in the morning, bodies to bury, false trails to lay, steps he must take to keep his charge safe and hidden. But for now, Obi-wan presses his forehead against Cody’s and allows the tears to slip free. Allows himself to truly cry, for the time they lost, and the future they’ll never have.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouchie. Let's all hope that if Cody does show up in the Kenobi show, Codywan will get the happy reunion they deserve. Haha... A girl can dream.
> 
> Title was plucked from one of my favourite Florence & the Machine songs, "What The Water Gave Me". I may have been listening to it on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> _Cyare _: meaning Beloved__


End file.
